Backstabbers Ahoy!
Blurb As one team deals with their newest member, the other is severely divided by one contestant, who shares feelings for two girls at once. When the contestants' most prized possessions start vanishing, one player initially accuses their teammate, but then places the blame on someone else. Although they figure out the true scheme, it is not enough to prevent. Plot At the beginning of the episode, the Rats are seen peacefully asleep, until Brick, their new teammate, had woken his team by his alarm clock. This causes the other Rats not to be too thrilled about him now being on their team. So as revenge, Scott tries to put Brick's alarm clock down the toilet in the confessional but fails when the toilet breaks because of the alarm clock. In the Maggots' cabin, Mike is changing his personalities in his sleep, switching between Svetlana, Vito, and Chester; Cameron records them as he finds it fascinating. Meanwhile, Dawn is seen by the campfire pit, picking up firewood and putting it into a trash bag. Brick comes over to assist, but Dawn replies by saying he shouldn't have to help because of him being teased, which Dawn sees in his aura between his bladder control issues and need to be dominated. Jo then comes over to taunt him by saying she is whipping her team into shape. The camera then pans over to Cameron, who fails to do a push-up. Back in the cabin, Lightning discovered his protein powder was stolen, which Sam, focused on playing his video games, doesn't seem to think is that big of a deal. Scott then tells Lightning of his "suspicions" towards Brick. At the mess hall, everyone is seen eating when Chris announces it's challenge time, and that they have ten seconds before he releases the raccoon. Everyone doesn't take it seriously until a giant raccoon is shown. Lightning was the only one not to hear the warning since he was in the kitchen looking for more protein, but the raccoon eventually throws him out the window of the mess hall. At the dock, the first challenge was announced. Chris then shows one of the classic players to help demonstrate the challenge, which is Bridgette. She reminds Chris of her contract stating only to do a demonstration, but he replies by saying it's not needed. Instead, he makes her chum the water with Dakota, which attracts Fang. The challenge is then revealed that both teams have to first go underwater to retrieve water skis for the next challenge wearing an old-fashioned diving suit, while the others pump air into the suit. The two divers are Jo and Brick, as they head underwater, they start to race for the skis. Up above, Zoey is seen standing on the air pump, while Mike explains that he didn't know how he ended up kissing Anne Maria, and that he gets so deep into "character." Zoey tries to understand what he's saying, and thinks he's a method actor. Mike quickly agrees and compliments her by saying she's the most amazing girl he's ever met. Back down in the water, Jo has ran out of air because of Zoey. Anne Maria shoves her off the pump, causing Zoey to slap her in retaliation, and ends up getting orange spray tan on her hands. Anne Maria gets angry and pushes her down, tearing Mike's shirt in the process. Mike then turns into Vito and Anne Maria cuddles with him. Zoey is then offended and walks off in disappointment. Scott then gets bored and wants to whittle something with Fang's shark tooth. But he couldn't find it and blames it on Brick for stealing it. Anne Maria then defends him, but couldn't find her hairbrush, and then takes back what she said. Back down in the water, Brick is getting tossed around by Fang and breaks his air pump, releasing him in a wild manner and hitting his skis, allowing them to float up to the surface. Nearby, Zoey is drawing in the sand a broken heart, while Dawn tries to comfort her by saying the Mike parts of him are in love with her. She didn't understand what she meant, so she turns around only to find she had disappeared. In part two of the challenge, Chris shows the rewards. The Rats won a speed boat, while the Maggots won a dingy, which they will race to shoot mutated gulls at nearby mines, and whoever hits four wins. Dakota swims over with Bridgette to the mine, and activates one, causing both of them to be blown out of their canoe, which makes him laugh and change the goal to three of them. While in the water, the Maggots skiing, which is Cameron, Mike, and Anne Maria, are being followed by Fang the shark. But the boat couldn't get out of his mits because of how slow it was, and Anne Maria accuses the driver, Zoey, trying to sabotage the team. Then Mike, still as Vito, punches the shark away from them. Back on the boat, Jo tries to slow down the Rats ahead of them with the mutated gulls. She hits the back of the Rat's driver, Lightning, and he passes out by the venom of the gull. The boat then steers out of control and into weeds, causing the Maggots to catch up. Scott then fired his first gull at the bell, but didn't seem to be real happy of his achievement. The camera then pans back to the Maggots still behind. Anne Maria is afraid of losing, so Cameron tries to change Mike into Svetlana, in hopes of her helping with the challenge. Lightning is then seen trying to regain consciousness, but hits the controls, and the boat stops, causing the skiers to crash into the boat. Mike then changes into Svetlana and hits one of the mines and gets away in time before it exploded, and the Maggots take the lead. Dawn then tries to get her team back in the game by Sam driving, while Brick and her use Lightning as a new water ski, and told Scott to not fire any gulls. He say he wouldn't, then shot a gull, and then said he'd start now, wasting one of the three gulls they need. After Jo has seen the Rats have gotten back under control, she tries to shoot another gull at them, but the cannon had malfunctioned. Zoey didn't see where she was going when turning to check on Jo, and crashes into some rocks. The Rats regained first and saw the last mine. Scott didn't want to win though, so he wastes his last gull and shot Sam in the back, causing him to pass out as well, and Scott pretends and doesn't know how it happened. Jo then is seen throwing Cameron to hit the last mine, while the Rats crash, causing Lightning to fly in the air. They both collide and land on the last mine. Back at the dock, Chris watches the explosion, and declared Cameron and the Maggots the winners, for landing on it first. The Rats are then washed up on the shore, and Sam didn't know how he passed out. Scott tries to save himself by saying Jo had a lucky shot, but Dawn didn't believe it. Back at the campgrounds, Dawn makes a confessional stating that Jo's cannon was jammed, so the only person who could have shot a seagull was Scott. She then swears to Mother Earth to expose Scott for the traitor he is. She leaves the confessional, not knowing Scott was listening to her the whole time. In the cabins that night, Scott tries to convince Sam that it should be Dawn for not letting him shoot at the Maggots, while Sam says that he is still mad about Brick "stealing" everything. Dawn and Brick then enter the room, and Scott picks up Dawn's garbage bag to give it to her. However, he drops it and it splits open, revealing all of everyone's stolen items. Scott reveals in the confessional that he pinned it all on Dawn due to her becoming too smart for her own good, while he was originally planning to pin it on Brick. At elimination, Brick, Sam, and Lightning all receive marshmallows, leaving Dawn and Scott as the bottom two. They exchange glares at each other, until Chris reveals that Dawn is eliminated. She then reveals that she has found the Chris head, only for Chris to ask where the seal of approval was, and when Dawn fails to find it, Scott reveals that it was one of his decoys. Dawn then starts talking about how she will sell all of the discarded Total Drama: Revenge of the Island souvenirs online so that she could raise enough money to start a sanctuary for all the mutated animals on the island. She also tries to reveal who the real traitor of the group is, but Chef stuffs her in her own bag before she could say anything, and she is catapulted away from the island with Chris signing off the episode afterwards. Characters Trivia General *With Dawn's elimination all original female members of the Toxic Rats have been eliminated. **Thus making this the second team to consist entirely of males the first being Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot. * This is the only episode of the season where the contestants are in their swimsuits. * Dawn's elimination is similar to that of Bridgette and Noah's as all three discovered the antagonist's true nature but were eliminated before they could warn their teammates. ** Oddly enough Bridgette makes a cameo in this episode. Continuity This is the first episode where a character other than Mike talks about Mike's multiple personality disorder as both Dawn and Cameron have referenced it. *This is the first episode where there is no reward for the winning team in this season. *This is the second episode where Bridgette is not seen her regular clothes for the duration of the episode the first being Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon. *This is the latest appearance of Bridgette in Total Drama. *This is the fourth episode that involves swimming as a part of the challenge the others being: Not So Happy Campers Part 2, Beach Blanket Bogus, and Jamaica Me Sweat. **Thus continues the trend of every season having a swimming challenge in these exclusive episodes. *Dawn selling merchandise was Sierra's idea in Slap Slap Revolution. *This is the first episode Chris announces the arrival of an returning original contestant *The Chris and Chef bobble heads from the Total Drama Jumbo Jet is seen in the toxic rats' cabin. *The bulletin board from the Total Drama Jumbo Jet appear in the Main Lodge. *This is the last episode where Bridgette returns to Camp Wawanakwa *The seagulls from Beach Blanket Bogus return in this episode. **However the seagulls are now mutated. References *Guitar Band IX is a reference to Guitar Hero and Rock Band video game series combined together. *Sam's Swii is a reference to Nintendo Wii. *Crud's list is a reference to Craig's list which is referenced by Noah in I See London. **Coincidentally both discover the evil in their team and get eliminated. Goofs *When the Rats are shown back in land Lightning is in his usual outfit instead of his swimsuit. *When Mike becomes Svetlana his hair is gelled back like Vito's but becomes normal after that scene. *Mike's in his shirt after the boat crashes but he ripped it out earlier. *This goof also appears when the Maggots are back on land. Gallery Backstabbers Ahoy (1)-1-.png|Dakota is surrounded by piranhas in the recap. 523815 344561582266760 1741100653 n-1-.jpg|Brick's alarm clock wakes up Scott and Sam, his new teammates. Backstabbers Ahoy (5)-1-.png|... however, this plan is unsuccessful. Lightninghungry-1-.jpg|Lightning eating up the food from the contestants. Backstabbers Ahoy (18)-1-.png|Lightning is thrown out of the Mess Hall by the raccoon. Backstabbers Ahoy (22)-1-.png|Jo realizes that her whistle has been stolen. Backstabbers Ahoy (26)-1-.png|Mike apologizes to Zoey for kissing Anne Maria in the previous episode Backstabbers Ahoy (44)-1-.png|Scott shoots Sam in the back, causing their team to lose. Brickmarshmallow-1-.jpg|Brick gets his marshmallow. Dawn as trent .jpg|Dawn gets bagged by Chef Category:Episodes Category:Episodes